¿Entrevistando a mis Fanfics?
by Sacamay13
Summary: Entrevistas a todos los personajes de mis fanfics, Comenzando del más antiguo al más viejo. Os recomiendo leerlo y si os gusta leer la historia, Xaoo. Bss SACAMAY13


**Holaa, esto no es una historia, pero tampoco digo que no, es como una entrevista a los personajes de mis historias, incluyendo a las tortugas y su opinión sobre mis historias, aparte esto lo cogeré para dar adelantos exclusivos a mis historias.. O si voy a hacer alguna nueva y eso.. **

**P.D. SI ERES NUEVO O NUEVA LEYENDO ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, Y TE GUSTA LO QUE LEES AQUI,LEE LA HISTORIA, QUE SEGURO TE GUSTARÁ..**

**P.D 2.: LO QUE ESTÁ EN NEGRITA ES LO QUE DIGO YO.. ^_^**

* * *

***Aplausos***

**-Hola, hola, soy yo Sacamay13. Estamos aquí para presenciar el comienzo de nuestro nuevo programa de "televisión".- **Aplausos**- Gracias, Gracias... Tras escribir la historia con la que comencé en Fanfiction las ganas de escribir, fueron a más.. Sin más que decir hoy como comienzo del programa tenemos a unos invitados muy especiales.-** Me senté en la silla roja del plató. Mirando hacia el publico, que esperaba que dijese quien eran los invitados.-** ¡TMNT LIVE!- **Hasta yo, que había creado esa historia, estaba emocionada, por su llegada, era como un raro sueño. Las tortugas de mi primera historia, estaban aquí.. Salieron de detrás del telón, saludando, cada uno a su manera, los gritos del las fans, ensordecían mis oídos.

-¡Guapos!-Gritó una chica morena.

-¡LEOOO QUIERO TU NUMERO!- Gritó otra.

-Mikeyy, mikey, mikeyy...-Gritaron dos gemelas rubias.

-Raphaaaaaa...-Decía otra, mejor dicho se enloquecía otra... casi se tira de los asientos colocados a cierta altura, solo para verlo mejor.

-Donniee, Guapoo..-Dijo otra chica.

La tortugas estaban muy emocionadas. Y alguno estaba un poco nervioso. Después, volvieron a los camerinos.

**-Ya los vieron.. ¿cierto? ¿Y tu?- **Señale a la que casi se tiraba por Raphael.

-¿Yo?-Dijo ella nerviosa.

-**Si, si tu.. ven aquí..**

La chica bajó algo nerviosa. Se puso a mi lado.

**-¿Qué te pasó? ¿No veías a Raphael? ¿Cómo te llamas?- **La chica se rió y luego me respondió: "Anna".**- Pues Anna. Has ganado una entrada al Backstage, para ti y tu mejor amiga, en donde podrás ver a tu Rapha..-**La chica sonrió, y gritó a lo Fangirl, junto a su amiga que estaba en el público, de emoción.

-Gracias, gracias no se como agradecértelo.. -Corrió hacia el público y se sentó junto a su amiga muy emocionada.

-**Bueno, bueno.. Este es uno de los regalos de hoy, aún quedan dos entradas al Backstage, y un lote de productos de TMNT LIVE.- **Dije volviéndome a sentar en mi sillón, rojo.- **Ahora, sin más vamos a recibir a uno de los personajes de la historia.. para comenzar tenemos a: Guillermo.- **Se escucharon los aplausos. Guillermo salió de detrás del telón. Con algo de nerviosismo. Se sentó en el otro sillón. -**Hola Guillermo. Me alegro que pudieses haber venido.**

-Ya...-Dijo él.

**-Bueno, vamos a hablar sobre ti, en TMNT LIVE. Eres el hermano pequeño de Elena. Un gran fan de Donatello. Y muy inteligente, aunque a veces algo molestoso, ¿cierto?**

- Yo no soy molestoso... eso lo dice mi hermana.

-**¿****Ah no?** **Pues vamos a verlo...**

De la pantalla de detrás salió la siguiente escena de la historia:

_ "Pensamientos de Elena: Subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta y la cerré. Caminé hacia el cuarto y cuando iba a entrar dentro escuché el sonido que hacía la llave al girar en la cerradura. Volví a la puerta, y resultó ser que mi hermano me estaba dejando fuera._

_-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Le dice Elena dando golpes en la ventanita, viendo su cara, se burlaba de ella._

_-Voy a ayudarte a que hagas las paces con las tortugas._

_-¿A que te refieres?-_

_-¿Elena?- Escuchó era la voz de Mikey._

_-¡Guillermo!¡Ábreme la puerta ya!- Le gritó, pero su hermano bajó dando pequeños saltos, y riéndose disimuladamente de ella._

_-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?- Susurró Elena.-¿A que habéis venido?- Se dirigió a las tortugas que estaban de pie encima del tejado del cuarto._

_-Hemos venido a hacer las paces.- Dijo Leo."_

Guillermo no sabía que decir.- Bueno.. ¿para que me habéis llamado, aparte de eso?

-**Queríamos saber como te sientes en la historia. Como son para ti las tortugas en TMNT LIVE, tu hermana, Mara- **Intenté explicarle para que lo entendiese, pero él ya lo había captado a la primera.

**-**Bueno.. pues la verdad, es que me gusta la trama de la historia. Aunque me gustaría salir un poco más, la verdad.- Sonrió- Las tortugas, son geniales, y aún más cuando las conoces realmente no por la televisión. Son geniales, sobretodo Donnie, mi favorito. Mi hermana, es como siempre, normal, especial, y extraña... bueno, como todas. Mara, la mejor amiga de Elena, se enamora rápido, y no es que me caiga extremadamente bien, pero tampoco es que me caiga mal.. Sobre otras cosas, es que tampoco he luchado contra nadie, así que... eso..

-**Pues gracias, Guillermo, por tu punto de vista.. ¿y que opinas sobre la situación que sufre tu hermana en estos momentos?**

-Me parece muy mal. Ese Mike, se va a tragar sus propias palabras, a puñetazos.

-**Gracias, Guillermo por acompañarnos esta noche. **

-De nada ha sido todo un placer.- Se levanta del sillón.

-**Un aplauso para Guillermo...- **Se escuchan los aplausos. Guillermo se despide y se va.- **Wow, ¡Qué bien habla! Súper educado el niño, De 10 años. Bueno vamos a continuar, con una chica, una chica especial para Elena, ¡SU MEJOR AMIGA! ¡MARA!- **Mara sale por el Telón, al igual que Guillermo- **Estás muy feliz. ¿cierto?**

- Y que lo digas- Se sienta en la otra silla roja.- Saluda al público que le aplaude.

-**Bueno, Mara, tienes 13 años, y eres la mejor amiga de Elena. ¿Cómo te sientes con ella?**

-Ella es muy especial para mí. Está a mi lado, en todo momento. Y yo le fallé, sin querer. En aquel momento que se transformó. Me dolió tanto que me fastidiase. Que le di de lado sin ayudarla, cuando me llamó, me sentí fatal y tuve que colgar.. no supe que decirle. - Se entristeció.

**-Mara, no te me pongas así, ¿quieres que lo veamos? Si no quieres no pasa nada.**

-No, da igual, veámoslo..

De la pantalla se mostró el siguiente fragmento contado por Elena:

"_Aquella tarde reflexioné sobre todo lo que me había pasado desde hacía tiempo. Llamé a Mara._

_-¿Ma.. Mara?_

_-¿Elena? ¿Que quieres?_

_-Solo pedirte perdón, me he comportado como una idiota, y me siento muy culpable de lo que pasó._

_-Me arruinaste la oportunidad de salir con Jon, y de paso empezaste a convertirte en una persona muy diferente, que ni siquiera reconozco.. ¿Pero por qué me llamas ahora?_

_-Me he dado cuenta de unas cosas, y me sentí mal... Perdóname.._

_-Lo siento pero ahora no puedo hablar...-Se colgó el teléfono._

_Intenté volverla a llamar pero fue imposible..."_

-Ooohh..- Dijo el público al unísono.

-**Qué triste Mara, pobre Elena, también. Pero habéis pasado momentos muy graciosos, juntas.- **Sonreí.

-Exacto.., por lo menos de mi parte..

"-_Oh.. que lindo...-Dijo con una dulce voz.-Vamos a verle...-Dijo en lo que me cogía del brazo y arrastraba hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Leo._

_-Pero, que está durmiendo.-Susurré_

_-Por eso mismo, así no se enterará de que entraste..- Continuó, en lo que abría silenciosamente la puerta, y me empujaba, yo no quería molestarle y aún menos asustarle._

_Leo estaba tapado con unas sábanas azules, y una manta del mismo color, Luego en la mesita de noche, junto al despertador de Heroes del Espacio, la cinta azul. Me quedé alucinada, no tenia la cinta, es decir, ¡Qué!, Nunca me lo había imaginado así. Parecía tan lindo..._

_Mara miraba el dormitorio en lo que intentaba aguantarse la risa._

-_Es igual que tu, eres tu, a él le encanta una serie de dibujos animados y a ti también, haríais muy buena pareja.- Me susurró mi amiga._

_-¿Enserio?-Pregunté_

_-Sip..._

_-No te creo..._

_Esto último lo dije con la voz normal, y Leo, abrió los ojos. Mara, salió del dormitorio, muy rápido y cuando yo intenté hacer lo mismo, ya era demasiado tarde.._

_-¿Elena?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Pues...- Dije en lo que la puerta se cerraba y yo me apoyaba en ella, con los brazos cruzados y roja, mientras escuchaba las pequeñas risas de mi amiga. Lo que dicen es verdad: un verdadero amigo estará allí apoyándote, pero también te va a molestar... En cambio creí que me había metido en un lío. Y que esto necesitaba una explicación. En cambio lo único que hacia era soltar risitas."_

-Me acuerdo de ese momento como si fuese ayer... -Rió un poco- Pero también me siento un poco culpable.

-**JAJA, Bueno, es la hora de entregar un nuevo premio, a una de nuestras queridas y grandes seguidoras, de esta historia. ¿Quieres acompañaros Mara? **

-Sí, por supuesto..

-**Bueno y la ganadora de nuestro segundo premio al Backstage más dos noches inolvidables para pasarlo con 4 personas en la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York es:- **corté y dejé que Mara continuase.

-¡Miriam.. enhorabuena!-Gritó Mara. La chica pelirroja, saltaba de emoción, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Recogió su premio, y se sacó un selfie con su móvil. Luego se despidió de nosotras. Se sentó en los asientos.

-**Un caluroso aplauso a Mara- **La gente hiso tal cosa. Mara se despidió y salió.- **Ahora sin más que decir, vamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos a April O'Neil.- **Los aplausos eran de lo más acogedor. Hizo que cuando April saliese de por detrás del telón sonriese muchísimo.

-Holaaa.-Saludó al público.

-**Hola, y bienvenida April. **

-Hola Sacamay13- Se sentó en el sillón.-Ayy.. Que estoy muy emocionada la verdad..-Sonrió.

**-Jaja, bueno queríamos saber un poco sobre tu amistad con Elena. **

-Pues, la verdad, siendo sincera, me cae bastante bien, enserio, yo no me esperaba que una chica de 13 años, bueno ahora 14, fuese así de amable conmigo. Cuando la conocí se comportó conmigo como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida.- April sonríe muy alegre.

**-Me gusta que sea tu amiga.. Vamos a ver cómo se conocieron:**

_"Entró April en la sala, Donatello se puso más rojo que un tomate. La miraba muy enamorado. Y yo le miraba a el sorprendida. April que iba muy tranquila me miró, sonrió y se sentó a mi lado._

_-¿Quien es?- Dijo mientras me miraba. Era más amable de lo que parecía en la televisión y no me imaginaba que estuviese hablando con ella._

_-Es Elena- Dijo Mikey, tan sonriente como siempre._

_-La encontramos, cuando perseguíamos a los Kraangs. Caía desde una ventana, le habían disparado.-Dijo Donatello, yo me miré el brazo tenía una especie de venda._

_-Esperad...-le interrumpí- eso significa que los Kraangs existen, el clan del pie y Shredder.- Cómo no había caído, aquel robot era un kraang, tampoco que acababa de hablar sin pensar..."_

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente... pobrecita.-Dijo April, riéndose un poco. De repente sonó su móvil.-Ups, lo siento.-Se avergonzó.- ¿Papá? Si, si tranquilo, ya voy, no te preocupes.- Colgó.

-**Veo que te tienes que ir. **

-Exacto, una cosa con mi padre. Bueno me voy, encantada.

**-¡UN FUERTE Y CALUROSO APLAUSO PARA APRIL!- **La gente se lamentaba de que April tuviese que irse. Pero aún así, aplaudieron. -**¿Quieren saber que están haciendo los chicos?**

-¡SIII!-Gritaron las chicas, se volvieron a escuchar aplausos y los mismos gritos del principio del programa. Yo especialmente miré hacia Anna, la loca de Rapha.

En la pantalla se mostró lo siguiente:

_"Estaban los cuatro en el Backstage, concretamente en el camerino de Leo. Mikey jugaba a sus videojuegos muy efusivamente, Rapha leía su revista, Donnie, miraba a sus hermanos, mientras que Leo hablaba._

_-Venga chicos, es muy importante. ¿Vais a seguir pasando de mí?_

_-No, líder, no.. _

_-Raphael Hamato. Nuestro padre estará viéndonos por televisión ahora mismo. No querrías que le produzcamos mala impresión. _

_-Es verdad- Raphael se levantó del sillón, cogió un poco de perfume "FOR RUDE MEN" y se perfumó.- Ya. Mikey, Donnie, haced lo mismo.._

_Donnie, estaba bien arreglado, brillante. Mikey, pasaba de todo, ignoró a su hermano mayor. Raphael se le acercó a él y le dio un coscorrón, esté reaccionó._

_-Ay, ay, ya voy.- Mikey se puso el perfume "FOR RUDE MEN" y se volvió a sentar. _

_Entonces entró el ayudante. _

_-Quedan 3 minutos para que salga.."_

**-Bueno, eso es todo, así que ahora recibamos muy bien aplaudido a Mikey...- **Ese salió, saludó y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

-Hola- Mikey se asutó un poco al ver tanta gente que le aplaudía, y tantos fans.

-**Bueno Mikey, no te preocupes. Solo son tus fans. No te preocupes-** Le intente tranquilizar.

-Si, si.. ¿QUE TAL TODOS?- Gritó, sus fans no hicieron otra cosa que gritar y luego todas gritaban su nombre. Mikey sonreía, y yo no pude aguantar mi risa.

-**Ya, ya.. bien... vamos a empezar ¿Cómo es tu amistad con los chicos?**

-No, podía decir nada, son los mejores. Go Bros!

-**¿Y con Elena y su hermano, aparte de Mara?**

- Pues la verdad, me llevo muy bien con todos ellos, sobretodo con Mara. Me cae muy bien.

**-Si, eso ya se ve:**

_"-Son reales.._

_-Si- le respondí- ¡Hola chicos!-Saludé, solo estaba Mikey, comiendo solo, una caja de pizza._

_-Hola.. ¿esa no es Mara?- Respondió con la boca llena._

_-Si, ¿y los demás...?- No me dejó terminar._

_-¡Mara!¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo en lo que dejaba su caja de pizza a un lado a mitad y venía corriendo hacia ella. Algo nunca visto.. a lo mejor estaba... E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O. _

_-Hola... eras Mikey, ¿verdad?_

_-Si- Dijo rojo en lo que se reía.- ¿Quieres pizza?_

_-No, no tengo hambre.._

_-Vale- Y siguió comiendo."_

Mikey se rió mucho - Jaja, em... pues eso- se había quedado sin palabras. Era la hora de despedirse de él solo quedaban 20 minutos y quedaban por entrevistar a 4 personas más.

**-Bueno Mikey, nos vemos.**

-Adios.-Dijo con una sonrisita plácida. Y se fue.

-**YA no nos queda ni tiempo para los cuatro chicos que nos quedan. Así que vamos a llamar a dos de ellos a la vez.. ¡DONATELLO Y RAPHAEL!**

Los dos, salieron y se sentaron, en este caso en el sofá rojo que estaba en el otro lado. Miré con una sonrisa a Anna que lo miraba muy emocionada.

-Hola, Dijo Rapha.

-Holaaaa- Gritó Donnie.

Los gritos de las chicas hacían que el plató se llenase de eco.

**-Genial, Donnie y Rapha, ¿Cómo os sentís?**

-Yo estoy muy emocionado, de estar aquí..-Dijo Donnie, con su sonrisa.

-Yo yo..-Dijo Raphael.

**-¿Os gustaría ver algún momento de vosotros? ¿ALGUN MOMENTO ESPECIAL?**

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Donnie.

-Valee..-Dijo haciéndose el durito Raphael.

MOMENTO DE RAPHAEL:

_"-La verdad por que os conozco es... que sois, personajes de una serie de la televisión, y yo soy vuestra fan, por así decirlo- Dije así, para que no me comparasen con el pulverizador, que no aguantaba para nada, le veía como un pardillo, sin sentido._

_-¡ESPERA!,¿cómo? -Dijo Raphael levantándose del suelo-¡Que somos una serie de televisión!, no te creo ¿Cómo lo podrás demostrar?_

_-¿Hay un ordenador por aquí?-Dije mirando hacia April y Donatello. April se levantó y me dio un ordenador portátil.-Gracias_

_-De nada- Me respondió sonriente y se volvió a sentar._

_Puse Youtube, en el ordenador de April, y uno de los capítulos de las tortugas ninja, por ejemplo mi favorito, Parasítica. Y se lo pasé a April de nuevo._

_Todos se quedaron alucinando. Incluso Raph, que antes se había enfadado con migo, aunque él siguiese sin confiar en mí."_

MOMENTO DE DONNIE:

_"-Voy a ver..- Donnie, fue a mirar de donde procedía el ruido. De pronto se escuchó un gruñido, y un grito, Donnie salió corriendo de la cocina. Y nos arrastró a Mikey y a mi a un lugar seguro._

_-Podría crear un antídoto, pero necesito sacar una muestra del huevo._

_-No van a dejar que nos acerquemos hermano._

_-Si..._

_Estábamos dentro de un armario, luego escuchamos golpes en las puertas de este, era Leo. Abrió las puertas y nosotros corrimos, a todos los lados, juntos. Mikey cogió sus nunchakus y amarró a Leo, con nuestra ayuda. Luego Donnie sacó un poco de su sangre para analizarla, cuando Mikey soltó un grito._

_-¡Te ha mordido!¡Te ha mordido!_

_-¡Qué!- Se miró- Es verdad, eso significa que yo también estoy infectado.._

_Donnie, corrió a toda prisa a su mesa de laboratorio a preparar el antídoto antes de convertirse. Pero, como el no puede trabajar con presión se puso nervioso. Y antes de terminar se transformó. Sin decirnos nada, de lo que teníamos que hacer"_

**-¿Cómo os sentís al estar junto a los nuevos, es decir Elena, etc?**

-Yo bastante bien, además el hermano de la chica, es muy parecido a mi, y con ella muy bien, como si fuese alguien más de la familia.

-Yo.. sigo sin confiar mucho en ella, no se que opinar..

**-Vale.. uf. 10 minutos. Nos despedimos de ellos. UN FUERTÍSIMO APLAUSO, PARA ELLOS. **

Otra vez los aplausos, los gritos, etc..

-**Ahora recibamos a Leonardo..-** El chico salió del Backstage muy feliz. Los gritos de las fans seguían de antes, no habían cesado.- **Hola Leo.**

-Hola, Sacamay13.

**-Oye, y el tema ese de Elena, ¿es cierto?**

-¿Qué tema?

**-Vamos a verlo:**

_"-¿Que me tranquilice dices? Va a pasar lo mismo Leo, ni siquiera la conoces, y le estas dejando tu cama, te gusta hermano admítelo,- No escuché nada más, y entonces empecé a pensar en todo lo que en unas horas me había pasado."_

_"-¡LEO!-me giré y le abracé, nada más verle._

_-Vengo a verte- Dijo, a mi casi se me saltan las lágrimas. Me seguía abrazando. Le invité a pasar al cuarto de la azotea. Nos sentamos en el sofá."_

_"Venga, tu puedes.- Me gritaba Leo desde el suelo_

_-Baja...-Acompañaba Mikey_

_-Nos va a restrasar, no ha sido muy buena idea traerla con nosotros.-Dijo negativo Raph_

_-Vamos, confío en ti..- Decía Leo, con una mirada de esperanza._

_Me animé, salté, perdí el control del salto, y caí, me vino un deja vu. Leo me recogió de la misma forma que en principio de toda esta aventura._

_-Gracias Leo-le agradecí, el sonrió y me dejó en el suelo._

_-Oh...¡Mira qué bonito, Leo a salvado a su novia!-Se burlaba Raph_"

_"Yo me quedé dormida, la última de los tres, con la televisión encendida y con el mando en la mano. Pasados unos minutos, noté como me cogían en brazos y me colocaban en el saco de dormir que había traído. Abrí los ojos, y vi las piernas de una de las tortugas, miré un poco más hacia arriba, y vi el caparazón, un poco más y era la cinta azul de Leo, que se movía en lo que caminaba de espaldas a su dormitorio."_

_-Buenooo.. em... pues eso,-Decía Leo algo nervioso. _

**_-Ya no nos da tiempo para más, en el siguiente capítulo de nuestro programa, los chicos de El Amor De Katy, nos visitarán. Y el próximo de TMNT LIVE, entrevistaremos en primer lugar a Elena. Así que no se corten y en los rewiews pongan preguntas que quieren hacerles a TMNT LIVE: Elena, Mara, Las tortugas, April, Guillermo, Karai, etc.. O a los de EL AMOR DE KATY. GRACIAS POR VER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA. CHAO.._**

**_*APLAUSOS*_**


End file.
